Within (Daft Punk Slash One Shot)
by Jazz Phoenix
Summary: Guy-Man is a hard working robot at a diner within Paris, and on one particularly stormy night, he finds a certain silver automaton who claims that he was sent in search of Guy. *Within by Daft Punk. Lyrics belong to them as well.


**Within**

The rain fell continuously, and it had been this way for at least a week. That meant that business was running a little low at the diner. It was down the street from a large town square. The diner was placed right at the corner of the square. A smaller neighborhood was just a few blocks down from all of the smaller stores that were next to the diner. Guy-Man stood and watched the rain fall as it pelted the windows and ran down the glass. It was quite magnificent to him, as the city lights that were a bit further into Paris, twinkled and created reflections upon the water droplets cascading down the window pane.

"Guillaume?"

Guy's helmet flashed a bit, and he turned to look over at his boss. "Sir?"

"Mind cleaning off the tables over there?"

"Not at all, Mr. Winter," Guy responded, standing to go and do his job. Guy-Man had been working at the small diner for quite some time. Mr. Pedro Winter owned the diner and he was close friends with Guy's creator and was willing to give the golden bot a job. As Guy cleaned off the tables, he listened to the soothing sound of the piano being played. There were little to no customers within the diner, but Guy always made sure they were well taken care of anyway. There was a couple sitting in the far corner, an old man drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, and a small family sitting within a booth. After cleaning off the tables, Guy placed the dishes within the dishwasher and set it back to the beginning cycle. He walked back out onto the floor, just when the child of the small family had knocked over her cup. He picked up a towel and made his way over to the table to begin cleaning it.

"I'm so sorry, sir. She didn't mean to - " The woman began, but Guy had interrupted her, reassuring her that it was alright and it was his job to cater to them. The little girl gazed at the golden bot, giving an innocent smile. He flashed her a smiley emoticon and she giggled.

"I will return with a drink for her," Guy informed and the woman nodded, thanking him gratefully. As he returned to the kitchen to get a drink for the girl, Pedro asked if he was alright. "I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little preoccupied in there," Pedro responded, tapping on the screen of Guy's helmet. It flashed in minor annoyance and his boss gave a chuckle. "I've just been a little concerned for you, Guillaume. Need another upgrade or something? You know I'm able to get you anything you need."

"No, I am alright. Thank you for your concern," Guy spoke, the frequency of his vocalizer lowering just a bit. Pedro patted his back and got back to work. Guy quickly retrieved the little girl's drink and brought it back to her. She smiled up at him, and he gave her another smile. Her face lit up the moment she began to laugh and her parents couldn't help but smile. He turned to leave until he felt something stopping him, and he looked down. The little girl had her arms wrapped around his legs, smiling up at him.

"Will you be my friend, Mr. Robot?" She questioned. He kneeled before her and gave her gentle hug, nodding his head. The mother came over and picked her up, telling her to leave him alone because he was busy. "But he's my friend," she whined.

"I know, sweety. But he also has work to do," she explained, then turned to Guy. "Thank you for your kindness, sir. May I ask your name?"

"Guillaume, madam," Guy answered. He was rather surprised by the woman's kindness. Some people didn't take well to his kind, even if there were only a few of his kind actually living. She nodded, taking his hand and thanking him again for his kindness. When the family had left for the evening, the little girl gave him a hug once more. When he went to clean their table, he realized that the woman had given him quite a tip, larger than what a normal amount should be. She also left a message on the receipt, telling Pedro to be sure to give Guy a raise or at least acknowledge him for the wonderful work he brings to the diner each and every day. Guy slipped the receipt into his pocket, picking up the dishes and bringing them to the back. Pedro walked by him, but he quickly handed the receipt to his boss. He walked over to the coat hanger, slipping on his jacket and pulling the hood over his head. It was still raining and he didn't want to short circuit any time soon.

"It ain't often when you receive something like this," Pedro spoke up, holding up the receipt.

"I know," Guy answered, picking up the heavy bags of trash and leaving out of the back door. He carried the bags over to the alleyway and dumped them into the large trash bin. He remembered that he would have to drag the trash bins over to the side of the road so that the dumpster trucks could empty them. Before grabbing them, he saw something spark at the corner of his optic. He jumped back a bit, then moved forward out of curiosity. Whatever it was kept sparking, the small electric sparks falling onto the wet pavement and creating mini electric shockwaves within the water. Guy was careful to keep himself away from the puddles, hopping over them and heading towards that direction. He saw a pair of legs sticking out from beneath a pile of wet cardboard boxes. Guy's helmet flashed a large exclamation point and he quickly removed the boxes from being on top of the body. He froze... He couldn't believe the sight before him. He quickly knelt down, not caring that he was getting wet. He ran his fingers over the silver of the bot's helmet, then shook its body.

"Sir? Sir?!" Guy shouted, continuously shaking the unworking silver robot. He moved his arms beneath the android and picked him up, then quickly went back into the diner. "Mr. Winter!" He called, and the owner quickly came around the corner and paused for a moment, then moved over to Guy.

"Take him to my office. Quickly," Pedro ordered him, and Guy did as he was told and brought him back to Pedro's office. They closed the door and looked down at the silver bot. "Where'd you find him?"

"Out in the alley," Guy answered. Pedro moved forward and lifted the robot, unzipping his jacket and took off his shirt, finding the restart button to switch him on. Once he began to turn on, he began to glitch, trembling upon the small, old couch within Pedro's office. Sparks flew, his vocalizer almost shrieked, piercing the air and making Pedro cover his ears.

"H... H-He... H-Help... M-Me..." The silver bot pleaded, and Guy suddenly felt obligated, pushing Pedro over to the side and opening the bot's chest plate, searching for whatever had gone wrong. Many of his wires were frayed from water damage. Guy grabbed a towel out of his apron's pocket and cleaned out what he could and took out the few wires that were most important to replace them.

"Do you have any of my extra cables, Mr. Winter?" Guy asked, and Pedro shook his head. Guy's helmet flashed in annoyance and he began to take off his jacket, untie his apron, then took off his shirt. He opened his own chest plate, searching for the wire needed for the bot laying upon the office couch. He yanked it out and his helmet flashed a warning, letting him know that he had a missing wire. He shut off the alarm and moved over to the silver bot to place his own wire into him. Power surged through the silver droid and he awoke. His visor flashed a few red lights until he awoke fully and sat up upon the couch. Guy fell over a bit, closing his chest plate and trying to steady himself. He needed that wire, but he wasn't going to let someone die. If he is capable of saving someone, then so be it.

"You are hurt," the robot whispered to Guy, but the golden bot merely responded with a curt nod, letting them know that he would be fine.

"You need to go home," Pedro spoke with concern, but Guy shook his head.

"I'm fine. I can work the rest of my shift," Guy spoke, although he knew his body was close to going into emergency shutdown.

"No. Go home, Guillaume. In fact, I'll drive you and I'll have someone watch him," Pedro stated, helping Guy stand. The moment Pedro had mentioned the golden robot's name, the silver bot gazed up at him with an exclamation point going across his visor. In turn, Guy flashed a distorted question mark, then followed his boss out of the office. Pedro helped Guy with his clothes and jacket, pulling his hood over the robot's head to be sure he was completely covered. They quickly headed out of the diner and into Pedro's car, then drove down the block to Guy's home. He helped the android into his home after finding his keys and opening the door. He set Guy down upon the couch and the bot sat there, clutching onto his jacket. Pedro was searching for his cables, finding them within a drawer in the living room. He moved over to Guy and opened up his shirt and his chest plate, putting a new cable where the missing wire was and Guy began functioning properly again.

"Thank you, Mr. Winter," Guy thanked him.

"Not a problem. Get some rest," Pedro said, leaving Guy's home. Guy stood and locked the door then returned to his room. He layed back onto his bed, connecting himself to his charger and going into sleep mode.

The next day, in the mid-afternoon, Guy returned to work. He entered into the small diner, noticing that it was a lot busier than yesterday. At least he could focus on work a bit more instead of wondering when he'd be able to see his creator again. Guy tried clocking in but the computer was down again. Only Pedro had the password so it could be fixed. With what seemed to be a sigh coming from Guy's vocalizer, he headed to the boss' office and opened the door to inform the man that the system was down, but the man wasn't there. Only the silver bot he had saved the other day.

"Hello," Guy greeted. The android looked up at him, visor flashing red for a moment until he responded.

"H-Hello..."

"Are you well?" Guy questioned, thinking that his vocalizer may have been damaged, unless he just naturally developed that stutter by being around humans.

"Y-Yes... I-I am well," he answered.

"What is your name?"

"Th-Thomas... Thomas Bangalter," he replied, looking away from the golden robot. "You... You're Guillame Emmanuel de Homem-Christo... Right?"

The golden robot stared down at Thomas, not saying a word. How did he know his name? Unless he asked Pedro while he was gone.

"How did you know my name?"

"I-I was told t-to find who I was... Th-That you would have the answer. S-So... I-I came s-searching for you," Thomas answered, his stutter seeming to get a bit worse. "I-I know it sounds strange. I-I know w-who I am."

"Who sent you?" Guy asked, growing more interested in the silver robot before him.

"Our creator," Thomas answered.

"What exactly did he say to you?" Guy inquired, wanting to know more. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his creator. It had been so long.

"I-I... I don't remember. O-Only that I needed to find you," He said, looking up at Guy. Guy just stood there, gazing down at Thomas. The silver bot then stood and stepped forward, and Guy stepped back. Each time Thomas came closer, the smaller robot would step back until he was cornered. Thomas reached out a silver hand, wanting to caress the side of Guy's gold and black helmet, but he stopped himself and backed away fully. "SORRY" had scrolled across his visor and Guy just nodded in response.

Pedro then stepped into the room, feeling a bit of tension. "Am I interrupting something here?"

"No," Guy answered. "The system is down again, Mr. Winter."

"I fixed it," Pedro responded. "You may go now."

With one last look at Thomas, Guy-Man left the office to go and clock in, then begin his work day. It wasn't very busy, but at least it kept Guy occupied with something. As time went by, Guy would see that Pedro would be talking to Thomas, showing him around the diner. He guessed that he was giving the silver robot a job as well, if he needed one. Guy continued to work, not paying them any mind. As he worked, he glanced over at the large piano on the stage near the back of the diner. He would love to play it tonight, but only if there were enough customers to give a performace to. He remembered one of the employees playing it softly just yesterday during their break.

Once it was time for Guy's break, he moved over to the piano and sat down upon the bench. He began to play a soft, beautiful melody that caught the attention of many customers. They gave small smiles, relaxing at the sound of the soothing music. He felt someone place themself next to him and he glanced over. An exclamation point made itself present on Guy's helmet, indicating his surprise. He didn't realize that he had stopped playing and people were looking up at them, whispering questions as to why he stopped so abruptly. Thomas picked up where he left off, his silver digits laying gently upon the black and white keys. The way he played captured Guy's interest immediately. But when Thomas began to sing, it made his cooling fan spin a little quicker to cool his circuits.

_"There are so many things that I don't understand._  
_There's a world within me that I cannot explain._  
_Many rooms to explore but the doors look the same._  
_I am lost, I can't even remember my name._

_I've been for sometime,_  
_Looking for someone._  
_I need to know now,_  
_Please tell me who I am._

_I've been for sometime,_  
_Looking for someone._  
_I need to know now,_  
_Please tell me who I am..."_

The words to the wonderful melody had touched Guy, and he could even say that he felt the same. It was strange how familiar the song was to him, and he just wanted to know exactly who Thomas was and why would his creator send him to Guy. As the melody began to flow once more, Thomas began to sing it again but Guy had joined him in perfect harmonization, making the experience all the more treasurable for the both of them.

_"There are so many things that I don't understand._  
_There's a world within me that I cannot explain._  
_Many rooms to explore but the doors look the same._  
_(Where are the locks to try the key?)_  
_I am lost, I can't even remember my name._  
_(And I wonder why...)_

_I've been for sometime,_  
_Looking for someone._  
_I need to know now,_  
_Please tell me who I am._

_I've been for sometime,_  
_Looking for someone._  
_I need to know now,_  
_Please tell me who I am..."_

The people within the small diner clapped, and although it was loud, it wasn't heard by the two performers. They were just staring at each other, wondering why they were beginning to feel this connection with one another. Both of their hands remained upon the keys of the piano, but they slowly began to reach for each other, Thomas' silver fingers lacing with Guy's golden ones. Pedro stepped onto the stage, patting both of their backs and smiling. The two robots quickly released each other's hand the moment Pedro was behind them.

"Wonderful performance, gentlemen," He said. The two thanked him silently, getting up from the piano and giving a slight bow to the customers then going back to whatever they were doing. Guy kept himself busy with work with greeting and serving customers, and Thomas was apparently doing the same. When they'd cross paths with each other, Thomas would stutter out a small "Excuse me," and Guy's helmet would light up in pink lights. Pedro would watch their interactions from a distance, giving a small smile. It seemed like Guy had found someone who made his circuits blush.

As the days went by, the robots interacted only when necessary. Guy knew he would have to speak to Thomas considering how he was now his co-worker. Often Guy would think back to the day they sang together, and he would feel something. Sometimes he wondered if Thomas felt it too. The day went on and Guy still had the silver robot upon his mind. During his break, he sat at a table within a far corner near a window, away from everything within the restaurant. Guy turned his head the moment he heard the sound of a chair being pushed back. He glanced up at Thomas, helmet flashing red for a moment.

"May I sit here?" Thomas asked, and Guy lifted his golden hand, giving a gesture for him to be seated. The silver bot placed himself directly in front of Guy. The golden automaton looked out the window, not bothering to give Thomas any attention. The silver golem stared at him, head tilting as a few question marks ran along his visor.

"You seem to avoid me. Have I offended you?" Thomas questioned and Guy turned to look back at him.

"No, not at all," Guy answered.

"Then what is it?"

Guy looked away again, his golden digits drumming upon the table. Thomas reached over, placing his silver hand upon his, ceasing the drumming. Guy looked back at him, seeing the question marks upon his co-worker's visor.

"I... I can't help but think that we have met before and that we share some sort of..." Guy stopped himself.

"...Connection?" Thomas finished for him.

"Yes..." Guy admitted.

"I feel the same, Guillaume," Thomas spoke, intertwining his fingers with Guy's. Guy's helmet was flashing pink, and he knew that there was possibly a small heart upon the visor of his own helmet. Thomas moved his seat closer to the small robot, and they sat there hand in hand, talking for the rest of their break.

For several weeks, they always sat with each other when they took their breaks and Pedro noticed that they would sometimes hold hands underneath the table. They were growing closer by each passing day, being there for each other when they needed one another. When Guy would slip on something, Thomas was there to catch him. When Thomas had trouble carrying all of the dishes from the tables he had cleared, Guy was there by his side immediately to help him. They would give each other a fond look, sometimes flashing each other a quick heart in appreciation and adoration.

Pedro saw all of the small acts of affection between the two, and he was actually happy for them. He was even happier when he had caught Thomas pull Guy-Man close to him by his waist. Guy's helmet was flashing with pink and red lights as Thomas leaned forward and pressed their helmets together. It had almost looked like a human kiss. Guy wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck as the taller bot tightened his hold on him. Hearts flashed brightly on their screens as they just held each other in that utterly beautiful moment. They released each other, Guy-Man leaving the back quickly after stealing another longing glance at Thomas.

That night after closing the diner, the two robots spent their time cleaning while Pedro made sure everything else was in order. The radio above was still playing music softly, a beautifully slow jazzy tune that had caught Thomas' attention. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Guy cleaning off tables and stacking plates and cups onto a tray so he could carry them back to the kitchen. He picked them up and began walking over until Thomas had stopped him, taking the dishes from him and setting them onto the table. He took Guy's hand and began pulling him toward the middle of the floor.

"Th-Thomas? What are you doing?" He asked, protesting slightly although he wanted to be near Thomas just as much as Thomas wanted to be near him. Thomas merely pulled him closer, one arm wrapping around his waist and his other hand holding onto Guy's. Guy rested a hand upon Thomas' shoulder and the two began to dance to the slow song. Eventually Guy just relaxed, resting his head on Thomas' chest. Thomas lowered his head to rest upon Guy's and the moment was just perfect. Guy felt safe and loved within the silver robot's arms.

"I think I know why our creator sent me to you now," Thomas murmured.

"Oh? And why is that?" Guy questioned.

"In order to find myself, I had to find you. I realize what he meant now. I was to find myself within you... And I did. I found a home within you, and as these months went by, I began to find my humanity - my love - within you. I know we are not human, but our creator built us to find someone to share that love with, and it was you. We were created for each other," Thomas answered.

Guy leaned back just to look up at Thomas and the silver automaton gazed back down at him. He released Guy's hand just to caress the side of his helmet, and Guy trembled ever so slightly. "I love you," Thomas said, hearts going across his visor. Guy's helmet flashed multiple colors, as if he was having a mix of wonderful emotions running through him.

"I love you too," Guy whispered and Thomas lowered his helmet, Guy meeting him within the middle as they connected. They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other and remaining within their robotic kiss. Pedro glanced up for a moment, then did a double take. A smile grew upon his face. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he merely left the two alone by going back into his office. The two robots finally felt as if they had found themselves within each other, and it was a gorgeous moment that they were sure to keep within their memory forever.


End file.
